The Grimm Arc
by Spartan Grey
Summary: Humans are strange yet magnificent creatures. They can almost adapt to anything. But how will a human boy do so when he finds out that he is part-Grimm, Jaune was born part grimm but looks completely human. But has one dark secret he hides from his friends, he needs to drink blood every 48 hours. Ship- Jaune x Ruby x Neo Fan-fic request from jameis
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the story this is a fan-fic request from jameis and is my second story ever written. **

* * *

><p>The streets of Vale were known for being dangerous at night after Gato the leader of an organized crime syndicate had arrived and set up a base of operations that only a few know about. His group was notorious for killing hunters and selling their weapons and gear off as well as running an illegal slave trade in which they would capture the weak and sell them off to warlords and tribes that lived away from society. But sadly unbeknownst to a certain hunter in training by the name of Jaune Arc he was their next target.<p>

Jaune was walking through Vale after a trip to the local dust shop because he was forced to get a bunch of the supplies for his own team and team RWBY's weapons after he had lost a bet with Nora and Yang.

"*Sigh* Just great now I've got to go back and get on the stupid airship." Jaune said to himself as he looked down at his feet.

Then Jaune suddenly heard a loud scream and looked over to an ally where a woman was being dragged into by two men who were both well armed.

"Oh no I'd better help!" Jaune said to himself as he set down the bags full of supplies and unsheathed his sword and shield as he ran over to the ally.

After he had gotten into the ally he noticed that it was a lot darker than he thought it would be so he started to slowly walk deeper into the darkness.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Jaune shouted while wondering if he had imagined the whole thing.

Jaune then walked a few more steps only to feel a sharp pain in the back of his neck as he slowly fell over and landed in the arms of one of the armed men.

"Ha that was to easy this kid must be an idiot if he fell for that so easily!" The man holding Jaune laughed as he threw him over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the help by the way we'll make sure that our boss will leave your store alone from now on." The other man said as he motioned for the woman to leave which she complied and ran away as fast as she could.

The two men had then taken Jaune to the docks where their boss would deal with them.

"So boys what did you bring me today!" Called out a large man wearing a black suit and a brown tie as he waved for the two to come closer.

"Well boss we were able to get one of those little hunter brats from Beacon." The man holding Jaune said sheepishly as he set Jaune down in front of him.

"Oh isn't this great maybe I can have a little fun with this one before we put him in chains." The large man said with a cackle as he picked Jaune up by his hood to look at him.

The man then seemed to stare at Jaune for a couple minutes before he dropped him back down and started to walk off.

"Make sure he has his weapons when he wakes up I want this to be an interesting fight." The man ordered as he walked off to get his weapon, leaving two dumbfounded henchmen behind.

**Half an hour later**

Jaune began to stir and slowly got back up to his feet as he felt a sharp pain on his neck.

"Wh-What happened?" Jaune groaned as he regained his composure and saw the large man standing in front of him.

"Why hello there young lad it's nice of you to finally wake up, my name is Gato former hunter and leader of this little operation here. But let's get the formalities out of the way you see I've got a simple deal for you, if you can best me in a fight I'll let you go free with no repercussions what so ever but if I win you'll be sent off to be the slave of some little tribe far away from any civilization." Gato explained as he withdrew a large sword that several mechanisms attached to the blade.

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice." Jaune said nervously as he withdrew his sword and shield.

Gato then gave a wide smirk as he charged forward at insane speeds to try and cleave Jaune in half. Jaune was immediately caught off guard but had managed to raise his shield to block the blow even though the strike had felt like it was going to crush him.

'Oh man this guy is insane! There's no way I'm gunna get out of this...No that's no way to think I've just got to remember Pyrrah's training.' Jaune thought to himself as he panicked.

Jaune then pushed back on his shield and sent the massive blade back causing Gato to be off balance as Jaune closed his eyes and swiped wildly at Gato which miraculously put two slashes over his right eye. Gato then dropped his blade and brought his hands to his eye in pain.

"You insolent little brat I'll have your entire family killed and send you right to hell for this!" Gato snarled as he held his newly blind eye.

'No I can't let him walk out of here I need to make sure that he won't touch any of them!' Jaune thought to himself angrily as he pictured his sisters and parents.

"Not if that's where your going!" Jaune shouted as he jumped and raised his sword to strike Gato only for the large man to grab him and started to squeeze him, breaking several of his ribs.

"Time to die you little brat!" Gato shouted with what seemed to be complete insanity.

Jaune started to picture his friends and family as his world started to go dark he imagined all the sad faces if he was to die here, he imagined his parents and sisters crying, his team left to graduate without him, Ruby sobbing at his grave, and for some reason he pictured the face of a girl with pink and brown hair with strange eyes having tears go down her cheeks.

'No I won't die not here!' Jaune yelled at himself as his eyes snapped open which seemed to have lost their dark ocean blue color and had become an icy soulless blue as he looked at Gato.

Then Jaune suddenly started to radiate a dark ocean of blue aura that started to burn Gato who had immediately dropped Jaune as he backed away.

"You what are you!" Gato shouted as he looked at Jaune with fear in his eyes.

"I'm your ticket straight to hell!" Jaune shouted at him as his pupils suddenly turned silted and his aura forming claws around his hands while he walked towards him slowly.

"Wait stop I'll change I'll turn myself in anything just don't..." Gato had started to beg only for Jaune to appear in front of him holding his sword which now impaled him through the chest.

Jaune then yanks the sword from his victim as he slowly falls to the ground but then his eyes turn dark grey as he leans down and seems to drink the blood from to gaping hole with his aura draining it out of the corpse and directly into him.

Jaune then snapped back to normal after and looked horrified at the corpse causing Jaune to grab his sword and shield and run off to get back to Beacon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok how was that I thought it was pretty good but could someone possibly make a cover for the story please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok a quick thanks to the people who reviewed and I guess now I'll take some time to respond to a few. **

**Ahem...**

**Literally everyone except Jameis- I know it was rushed but I have an explanation for that, when I was requested to write this story by Jameis he had already had a small chapter written out which was just a fight scene so I had to get it tied into the story in some way or form. **

**Also a quick apology to Jameis if anything written above sounded like complaining. Now with that out of the way let chapter to begin.**

* * *

><p>Jaune was now fleeing back to Beacon as fast as he could with his aura healing the wounds he had sustained from the fight.<p>

"What happened?" Jaune asked himself as he tried to remember what he had done.

Jaune had tried to remember what happened but everything seemed to be hazy and confusing with the only thing he could remember being a lot of blood, so Jaune decided to forget about it and look for some more answers later.

Jaune had eventually made it back to his team's room around midnight and opened the door and saw everyone sleeping so he went to bed after he set an alarm on his scroll to get up early and get everything he was supposed to have brought back before the accident.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Jaune said to himself as he walked nervously back to Beacon.

He had thought of telling his friends but the attack already seemed to be on the news and that they described Gato being killed by a horrible monster.

"Maybe I should call my Dad, he should have some answers." Jaune told himself as he pulled out his scroll and dialed his parents number.

"Hello who is this?" A small squeaky voice said from the other end that Jaune recognized as his little sister June.

"Hey June it's me, Jaune I was wondering if you could get Dad for me?" Jaune asked nicely.

"Okay." She replied and Jaune waited for her to find his Dad.

"Hello Jaune, is something wrong?" Jaune heard his Dad say from the other line.

"Umm yeah I did a terrible thing and I don't know what to do." Jaune answered nervously as his voice cracked a little.

"Did something bad happen, are you ok?" His Dad responded worriedly.

"Well it's really hard to explain, I got into some trouble with this guy and I blacked out and now he's on the news dead and looks like he got mauled." Jaune explained and awaited a response.

"Oh no I was hopping this wouldn't happen until your older, don't worry I'll be there tomorrow to help you with this." He said quickly as the phone hung up leaving Jaune with so many questions.

"Ok I guess I'll wait until then." Jaune said to himself quietly as he went to his first class with Professor Port.

The class was boring and long winded as usual and as soon as the bell rang Jaune tried to move swiftly out of the class room only to be stopped by Ruby and her sister.

"Hey Vomit boy we didn't see you at breakfast today?" Yang asked with a sly smile in a mocking tone.

"Well I was a little busy and had to go to the uh...library to finish up some work." Jaune answered but not really sounding to sure about it.

"Sure you were, don't worry you don't need to tell us what you've been doing in your private time." Yang said with extreme sarcasm.

"Yang just leave him alone or we'll be late for our next class." Ruby argued and finally got Yang to leave him alone.

"Whew glad that's over." Jaune sighed to himself as he went to his next class.

**After school**

Jaune had luckily made it through the rest of the day with avoiding his friends and was now going back into Vale to try and stay away from them.

"Ok just gotta wait until tomorrow and then dad can explain everything." Jaune spoke softly to himself as he nervously roamed the city.

The day continued to go by and Jaune thought he was in the clear until he saw team RWBY walking around with the rest of his team in the shopping district of Vale.

'Shit I have to get out of here!' Jaune thought to himself as he quickly turned back around the corner and started to go in the direction opposite of them.

Jaune had continued to avoid them and eventually decided to go back to Beocon after curfew so they would all be asleep.

**The next day**

Jaune had once again managed to sneak out of his team's room before they woke up and went into Vale once again to see where his dad wanted to meet.

After Jaune had made it to Vale he received a message on his scroll that was from his dad.

'Jaune I'll meet you by a store called Dust till dawn.'

Jaune then quickly made his way to the local dust shop and began to look for him.

"Jaune over here!" A tall blond haired man wearing a black suit with a blue tie called out and waved Jaune over to him.

"Dad what are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?" Jaune asked immediately as he walked over to his father.

"Well to answer your questions, I'm dressed like this because I needed a good excuse as to why I would be in Vale so I arranged a meeting with your headmaster, and I'm here to tell you what happened when you blacked out." explained as he walked Jaune over to a cafe across the street and sat him down.

"You see Jaune the Arc line has been plagued by a special illness for generations, it only appears in very few cases and has several side effects to its victim." He explained only to be cut off by Jaune.

"Side effects, like what?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Well some off the side effects are rather positive you'll have a seemingly endless amount of aura, your strength and speed will increase during times of pressure, and you'll start to develop a sixth sense for detecting Grimm. As for the negative effects which in my opinion are a severe issue you'll black out if you are near death and go into a berserker state causing you to attack anything around you, you'll never have full mastery over your aura meaning that you can't have a semblance, and worst of all is that you'll start to develop a taste and need for blood." He summarized and then saw the depressed and scared look of his son.

"Bu...But why, why is out family varying this disease?" Jaune asked and looked like he was about to tear up.

"Sadly Jaune one of our great ancestors had started to experiment with his semblance that allowed him to fuse materials together, he had started to mix organic matter and eventually fused himself with a Grimm which caused him to go mad until he learned to control it which eventually gave him the power to earn the tittle The Grimm Arc because of his ability to hunt and destroy Grim with ease. Sadly Jaune he had spread it down the line but it only would appear in very few people so the research that our family has done on it is very scarce, so there is no real cure for it but don't worry eventually you'll master it and it'll be a part of you." He finished and awaited Jaune's response.

"Fine but can you at least help me figure out how to use it so I don't hurt anyone?" Jaune asked with a Grimm expression on his face as he looked at his dad.

"Sure son don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they are always appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

**StealthSymphony: I had never heard of Tokyo Ghoul before so I looked it up and I thought it was pretty good, so thanks for the comparison.**

**gamerandartist35: Thanks for the compliment and all the side effects to Jaune's powers were my ideas except the one about him craving blood which was jameis's idea.**

**And with that let's get it started.**

* * *

><p>The two Arcs left the cafe and went over to Beacon so Jaune could meet with his team for breakfast and so his Dad could meet with Ozpin to try and explain what had happened to Jaune and try to make an arrangement with him.<p>

Jaune had walked into the cafeteria and quickly grabbed breakfast and then went to go find his friends.

"Hey vomit boy over here!" Yang shouted as she waved him over to where the two teams were sitting.

"You're never going to stop calling me that will you?" Jaune sighed as he sat down next to Ren.

"Not unless I come up with something better, hmmm how about killer." Yang said with a wide grin on her face.

"What!" Jaune said as he spat out some of his food that he was eating.

"Yeah you know for your excellent talents in picking up girls." Yang mocked.

"Yang just leave Jaune alone, maybe he just hasn't met the right girl yet." Ruby complained as she hid a slight blush on her face.

"Fine, jeez Ruby your to nice to him sometimes it's just me having a little fun." Yang huffed as she then got back to her food.

"So Jaune I was wondering, where have you been these past two days when we haven't seen you?" Ren asked calmly and Jaune immediately started to think of an excuse to get him out of his current situation.

"Oh uh I was meeting with my Dad. He's in Vale for awhile so I decided to hang out with him." Jaune said since the excuse was partly true.

"Really your Dad is here I hope we can meet him." Ruby commented with a small smile.

"Well I don't really know about that, I think that he'll be busy the whole time he is here." Jaune told her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's to bad he could've told us some stories from when he was a hunter." Pyrrah added.

"Oh well that's to bad, but we should probably hurry up or we'll be late for our first class." Jaune advised as he got up from the table followed by everyone else.

**Meanwhile with Jaune's dad**

"Nice for you to finally arrive James." Ozpin said as Jaune's dad walked into his office.

"Thanks for allowing me to come it's really important and I think that I should tell you." James replied as he sat down at a chair on the opposite side of Ozpin's desk.

"And what is so important that the wildly famous Midnight Arc had to bother me about?" Ozpin asked and was referring to him as a nickname he got during his years as a hunter.

"Well I know that you are aware about the Grimm virus that the Arc family caries and I wanted to tell you that it has appeared in Jaune, so I would like to pull him out of school for a few weeks so I can train him in how to use it." James answered and silently waited for Ozpin's response.

"I can't let you take Jaune out of Beacon, he is a team leader and he needs to be around. But I will let you train him at any of our training grounds as you see fit." Ozpin said calmly as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

"That'll be fine, thank you for allowing me to help him." James said kindly.

"Just make sure that nothing goes wrong and know that you'll be held responsible if anything happens to him or any of my students." Ozpin warned as he stared at James.

"Ok Ill make sure nobody knows where I train Jaune, and don't worry about it so much you know that I can handle this." James assured him as he got up and left his office.

**Back with Jaune**

The school day had been going well and Jaune was currently attending his last class until school was dismissed, but unluckily for him it was combat class with .

"Will the first two combatants please come up on stage." said as the screen flashed and showed the names of the two students who would fight with one being Ruby and the other one being Jaune.

"Good luck Ruby you can do this!" Yang chered from her seat as Ruby walked up to the stage.

"Well of course she'll win she's against Jaune, he has no combat skill whatsoever." Weiss pointed out rudely which caused all the other members team JNPR to glare daggers at her as Jaune went to take the stage.

As the two got on the stage and pulled out their weapons the screen lit up with a display that showed how much aura they had. then got into the middle of the stage and got ready to start the fight.

"It will be the same rules as always, if your aura drops into the red or you concede then you will lose and the fight will be stopped." Glynda explained as she stepped off the stage which was the indication for the fight to start.

Ruby had taken the first attack and used her semblance to speed toward Jaune and try to slash him with Crescent Rose. Luckily Jaune barely managed to raise his shield and block the attack which did manage to knock him back a little as he recovered.

"Jeez you almost took my head off!" Jaune shouted as he got ready for the next attack.

Ruby had then switched Crescent Rose into it's riffle form and unloaded several shots at Jaune who had stayed hiding behind his shield to avoid the storm of bullets. As soon as Ruby stopped firing Jaune lowered his shield and charged at her with Corcea Mors. This ended up taking Ruby by surprise as Jaune swung his sword at Ruby and managed to create a small cut on her cheek that quickly dripped out blood.

"Ow that hurt!" Ruby said as she put her hand to her face and let her aura heal the wound.

Jaune immediately became fixated on the blood and ended up getting distracted for a moment as Ruby got ready to attack again with her scythe. Jaune didn't react quick enough to dodge this time but he used his aura to make a thin shield around himself to avoid being cut in half. As soon as he recovered he was met with more attacks from Ruby that he had to sloppily dodge to avoid anymore hits.

"Come on Ruby end it already!" Yang shouted with enthusiasm from her seat.

Ruby charged at him once more, with her scythe ready to make the final blow that would end the match. Jaune didn't react quick enough to stop the strike with his sword or shield but he did manage to hit her in the face with the pummel of his blade while she hit him across the torso with staff of Crescent Rose. The two were both sent back by the collision with Jaune falling flat on his back while Ruby only stumbled a little.

"Ok you two the match is over has won." stated as she pointed at the screen which showed that Jaune's aura was in the red while Ruby's aura was still in the yellow.

(If you don't know the order it goes Green,Yellow,Orange,Red)

"Good job Jaune." Ruby complimented as she helped him up.

"Yeah thanks but I think you might have broken something." Jaune groaned as he was helped up by the young huntress in training.

" you have been asked to be excused from the rest of the class by the headmaster and you are to go to his office as soon as possible." Glynda said as she read a message from Ozpin on her scroll.

"Um..Ok then. See you guys later." Jaune said with curiosity as he left the room.

As Jaune started to walk to Ozpin's office he noticed that there was a small amount of blood on his fingers and glove from where he hit Ruby with his sword. Jaune's eyes then suddenly turned into the familiar icy blue color as he stared at his hand. Jaune started to feel strange as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked the blood off. After he finished he felt a surge of strength as he continued to walk to Ozpin's office with a menacing grin on his face.

**A****/N: Dun dun du...Cliffhanger!**


End file.
